Jasper's Story
by pinkfuzzykittenz
Summary: In Eclipse u were allowed a glance into his life, his past. Now here is the full story. He is ready to take his place as a proud vampire of the Cullens family. Realizing that his past is what makes him who he is, he tells his tale. This is Jasper's story.
1. Chapter 1

**I have always loved the Twilight books and i read them like they r a drug! I had a lot of sleepless nights when i first read the series and i still do. All of the books sit on my bookshelf next to my bed and i'm so glad that they can be there beside my other favorite! (harry potter and warriors) I cant wait for the movie to come out so i can put it with my fav DVD's (HP, LOTR, and POTC)**

**Disclaimer: I owe Stephanie so much for the beautiful books that she created and the wonderful example that she shows for me:) thx**

His life was not necessarily something that you would call happy, but complete…at least, that's what he thought… This is Jasper's story.

Yes. Everyone was safe.

Already the last few young women were entering the town, their shoulders hunched over against the rain. Slowly, the doors were pulled closed, quickly being secured by soldiers.

I glanced to the sky above, cursing the horrible weather. The sky was a dark gray color, bleak and angry. Rain pelted the ground and a gentle thunder rolled through the clouds. The ground was slick and muddy, splashing up whenever a step was taken while the houses soggy stood in the dim light. It was only noon but was already dark.

I swung my legs off of the horse and cringed slightly as the flying water seeped into my leather boots. Holding the reins tightly, I led the horse over to the stables that stood to the side. The stable master stood just under the roof, his dark figure startling me.

"I need another horse," I said gruffly. The stable master studied my face. I scowled slightly and looked down to the ground. He reached forward to take the reins from me.

"This is not the weather to be out," he said. "I don't much like the horses to be out at a time like this." My scowled deepened and I glared up at him. He turned his back on me, ignoring my open hostility, and led my horse over to an empty stall. He unhooked the reins and gently patted the mare's side, muttering under his breath. He turned and sighed, suddenly looking older and feeble.

I glared at him suspiciously, but he ignored me, walking over to the other side of the stable. He studied the horse that stood in front of him, and then reached forward, patting the creature's muzzle. I folded my arms in frustration and looked out into the center of the town.

The wind whistled through the damp houses, stirring up the paper and trash that littered the streets. The town was vacant, everyone having taken refuge from the storm. Water dripped endlessly from the roofs of the buildings and rolled lazily down the street.

I turned and dropped my arms to my side not noticing that the horse master had finished. He stood in front of me now, one of his hands at the horse's neck, and other holding the reins in silent pleading. He studied my face once more, trying to catch my eye, but I refused to look up at him and gently pulled the reins free from his grasp.

I turned and walked out into the rain, the horse following quietly from behind. The horse master followed, flinching slightly as the rain soaked through his light jacket. I stuck my foot into the stirrup and swung myself onto the horse. The rain had calmed slightly, but I was still soaked thoroughly. The horse flicked his tail in irritation but did nothing else, waiting patently for my command. The horse master now stood right in front of the horse, his eyes still trying to catch my gaze.

I could feel that he was nervous and irritated, and this annoyed me for some reason. He reached forward and gently patted the horse's muzzle once more. "He is strong and well trained. Be careful." I turned away, looking toward the exit. I jerked my head into a nod and then turned and horse away and trotted out of the village.

I feel shaken by the horse master's worry but I was not sure what was wrong. The horse master was being silly, that was all. He shared close bonds with the creatures that he worked with and so of course he would worry about them…

But he seemed to know more, like some unknown terror was out there besides the weakening storm. This confused me beyond reason and I shook my head crossly. Whatever it was, I could handle it.

I kicked the horse into a canter as we pasted under the defensive arch that guarded the town. The rain had subsided to a constant drizzle, fog seeping into the surrounding air. The weather made things difficult to see, but I refused to stop. The horse raced forward, its powerful muscles stretching under its fur.

I suddenly felt a sudden, instant longing that I wanted to be like him. The powerful creature below me was just that, powerful. He could run faster and longer and could kill a human if he wanted to. He could protect people if his desires led him thus far and he was so strong. I wanted that power, the power to be strong and fast, to help others fiercely and never worry about being defeated. But all, in the end, could be defeated. The horse for instant could be shot or killed by exhaustion. It would grow old and die as did everything. I wished for a way out, a way that I could stay strong and continue to save others with my unmistakable strength.

The horse, ever so slowly, began to slow. I knew that it was tired and I allowed it to slow to a quick trot. Even a horse grew tired, I thought bitterly. It seemed as if I could never be satisfied, never find that one thing that would interest me, that would tempt me into jealousy.

Suddenly, the horse froze, his nostrils flared and his ear stood stalk still. I glanced around but could not see or hear anything. I gently nudged the side of the horse, urging him to keep going. He ignored me and refused to move a muscle, his eyes searching through the fog. I kicked a little harder this time, but instead of ignoring me, the horse brayed. I became irritated and whipped the reins against his neck. He flicked his ears at me and slowly edged forward, his eyes never leaving the fog ahead.

I gritted my teeth with annoyance and kicked the horse again in the side. It walked slightly faster, but I could feel the shake of its body and the fear that it felt. It was not as distinct as a human feeling, but it was there, gnawing at me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, willing to calm myself. The horse stopped shaking and slowly began to move with more comfort, but its ears stayed alert and his eyes still searching.

I opened my eyes once more, cursing the fog that shrouded my sight. I had to get back and quickly. The attack would come soon and if I did not evacuate everyone, they would be killed, innocent children and women. He seemed to feel my sudden urgency and quickened his pace, his hooves making an even noise as he flung up mud and water.

Slowly, the fog began to fade, leaving behind thick, moist air that stuck to me, causing the sweat that dripped down my spine. I shivered. Suddenly everything became dark and eerie. I glanced around with wonder at the sudden change and that was when I spotted them.

Three women, traveling towards me, huddled together and unrecognizable. I frowned with confusion. I was sure that all of my party that I led had made it safely to the town, but here were three women, alone and unprotected. With a shrug, I forced my horse forward, ignoring his now constant whinnies and brays. The women paid no mind to me, as if they had not hard me yet. I opened my mouth to call out to them, but something restrained me. Something was not right, I was sure of that.

Three women would not simply travel along a deserted road, walking as if they had no where to go in particular. No soldier would have allowed them the freedom at these dangerous times to leave alone.

My horse froze as the three women traveled closer, their eyes staring at the ground. I cursed the horse as I nudged him on but he refused to budge the shake of his body and fear returning. I glanced up at the women curiously, wondering what they could have done to make the horse act so strange. I sighed and swung off of the horse, gently patting its neck.

One thing was clear, though the horse was fast and strong, it was also a coward. I snatched up the reins and tugged the horse forward towards the women. The horse's eyes were a light with fear but he obeyed, shakily following me. I nodded in satisfaction and then walked closer to the women.

The one on the left wore a simple burgundy dress that was slightly large for her, but fitted her figure. She had a dark navy blue shawl pulled over her hunched shoulders, protecting her from the bitter rain. Her hair was wrapped up and hidden under a black bonnet. The one in the middle seemed older, although her youthfulness did show. She wore a pale brown shirt with a dark shirt. A thin, string belt was fastened around her waist and long strands of beads clung to her neck. Her hair was pulled back, tucked safely under the red shawl that she had pulled over her strong looking shoulders. The final woman, the one on the right seemed young. She let her brunette hair fall around her hidden face while she carried her black shawl rather than wear it. She wore a dress of green that was too long but not too big.

It seemed that the woman in the middle was talking to the young one on the left, arguing quietly. The one on the right stared out over the rolling hills that lined the path, her attention wandering from her two bickering companions.

I stepped forward eagerly, hoping to help the women, but the woman on the right suddenly turned her head sharply and met my gaze. I froze, forgetting who I was and how to breathe. She was so beautiful. Her beauty had come unexpected and her smile unasked for. Her skin was very pale, but it looked like silk, shimmering softly in the dim light. Her eyes were red, brimmed with black around the edges and they seemed welcoming, inviting me in. Her face was angled and sharp and reminded me of a graceful feline.

She said something that I did not catch and her two companions suddenly looked at me. The other two were just as beautiful, the same silky skin and red eyes, all reminding me of angels.

The three women approached slightly faster, their grace taking my breath away. It was as if they were floating, on clouds rather then the deep mud that surrounded the scenery. I flushed slightly as they approached, suddenly feeling embarrassed. My horse whinnied loudly but I ignored him, my mind only having room for the three beautiful women.

It was the one on the left who approached me first, her smile full and welcoming. She studied me, her smile widening slightly as she took in my full image. The other two stood slightly behind, both eyeing me with greed.

"He's speechless!" She giggled, putting her hand over her mouth with humor. Her hair had fallen down some and I could see the blond glow emitting from it. The strands looked as if they had been spun, beautiful wisps in the air.

The older looking woman stepped forward, her eyes closing as she took a deep breath.

"Mmm lovely," she sighed, leaning forward slightly. The brunette glanced at her sharply.

"Concentrate Nettie," she warned, her voice going slightly cold. The one called Nettie made a strange noise that sounded like a growl. It emitted from deep in her throat and seemed to rumble through her body. The brunette stepped closer, her eyes scanning me up and down.

"He looks right- young, strong, an officer…" she paused, her breaths deep and sincere. "And there's something more…do you sense it?" She leaned closer to me, her eyes closing until they were only slits, a smile playing at her lips. "He's compelling."

Nettie's eyes lit up at these words and she took another step towards me.

"Oh yes," she cooed. The brunette glanced at her and straightened, suddenly looking more business like. "Patience, I want to keep this one," she said.

The other woman, the one who had first spoken to me, folded her arms, studying me with curiosity. She pursed her lips and gently shook her head in, which seemed, defeat.

"You'd better do it Maria if he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them." My eyes widened at her words and I suddenly felt the urge to run, but I was frozen in place. These weren't angels; they had to be ghosts, something that I had never believed in. The brunette, or Maria, nodded her head, her gaze still watching me.

"Yes I'll do it." She sighed wearily. "I really do like this one. Take Nettie away would you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus."

The first blond nodded while Nettie suddenly looked excited.

"Let's hunt," she said, her eyes glowing with anticipation. The blond nodded and took Nettie's hand. They ran towards the town, their grace still taking me by surprise. I turned back to look at Maria who was studying me with a curious stare.

"What's your name, soldier?" she asked. I swallowed hastily, trying to take control of my voice.

"Major Jasper Whitlock," I breathed. I knew that I should have been running but I didn't move. My horse yanked at the reins that was still clasped in my hand, but I hardly noticed. Maria shook her head sadly.

"I truly hope you survive Jasper. I have a good feeling about you," she said. My breath got caught in my throat as she stepped forward, coming ever closer. She leaned in as if to kiss me. Her breath washed across my face as she neared. She smelt so good, sweet and wild. I held my breath as her lips met my cheek. Frozen, I did nothing as they slowly traveled down my jaw line and then my neck. She hesitated as she came to a stop at my collar bone, then, it was all pain.

**So...what did u think? the next chappie should be posted soon...i had to look back into Eclipse a lot to get everything right and the details forrect. plz review! thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soooo srry that this took so long. i was on a role with one of my other stories and completely neglected this one and so now here is the next chappie. plz enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I couldn't see anything as I crumpled to the ground. My knees buckled and my heart fluttered. In the distance I could hear the pounding of hooves, but I barely cared. Pain; pure, burning agony thudded through my veins, flowing from a deep wound at my neck. I felt like I was dying, I wanted to die! The pain erupted through my blood, flowing through my body.

I was in too much pain to yell, my breath caught in my throat and all of the energy gone from my body. The mud on the ground seeped into my clothes and covered my face as I withered in agony.

Suddenly, I was cold, held tight in a cold, hard grasp. It felt as if marble were carrying me, holding on to me tight as if I were a precious bundle.

Was it an angel, carrying me to heaven? Was I dead?

No, the agony was too great for me to be dead. I knew that in heaven I would have been healed, unless this was a curse from God. Was it hell then that I descended to? Was this what I got for lying myself into the army, for taking so many lives, for thinking that I was better than others?

I could hear voices, but they were far off, out of tune. I could not comprehend anything that they said, the buzz of their voices becoming annoying. I tried to tune them out, to put my hands over my ears, but the pain was too much. It felt as if my entire body was on fire and there was nothing that I could do about it.

I had no idea how long I stayed in that black, painful abyss. Slowly, I could feel the pain leaving, evaporating from my skin. I took a deep breath, the fresh air rushing into my lungs as if I had not breathed in a long time. The pain subsided to a gentle buzz in my fingertips and the voices slowly became audible.

"…he should be waking up soon..."

"He stopped breathing early last night…"

"…smell's gone…"

I felt strange, different. The scents all around me were more sharp and stronger. I could smell the scent of the grass and of soil, but that was ridiculous, grass did not have a scent… I could feel the vibrations in the air as a bird flew from overhead and could hear the gentle rippling of water over stone. I could hear many things that before had been deaf to me: the down beat of a butterfly, breath of a creature, the drip of water from the leaves from rain. I could hear the voices clear as day and could tell that they were about six yards away to the north.

I slowly opened my eyes, becoming ridged as I spotted plain rock rather than the sky and white clouds. I rolled my head slowly to the right until my cheek touched the dry, brittle grass. It was the same; cold rock.

I was in a cave. It did not take me long to figure that out, but why? What was I doing here? I tried to remember, tried to think beyond the pain, but it did not work. I could not remember anything, nothing other than the pain. I flinched at the thought and pushed myself up, my hand clutching my head.

The voices became silent and I leapt to my feet as I heard them approaching, fast. I startled myself at the speed that I had stood, less than even a second and I stood in a defensive stance, my hands balled into fists and my face set in grim anger. I could feel my lips pulling away from my teeth as if I were showing fangs. Quickly I straightened, shaking my head. That was strange, almost an instinct as if I really did have deadly fangs that could bite.

I slowly raised my hand and moved it across my perfectly straight teeth, but nothing was different. I began to lower my hand, but instead whipped it out in front of me as I caught sight of it.

It was pearly white, almost translucent. My fingers were long as always but looked sinister with the white skin. I slowly balled it into a fist, watching the white knuckles stretch until it became a perfect fist. I glanced at the rock wall next to me and suddenly an idea came into my head.

I pulled back my hand and then threw it with all of my strength at the wall, almost expecting to feel pain but instead, rocks burst with a cracking noise and the cave trembled. The ground rumbled like thunder and rocks fell from the ceiling above. I did not move, my eyes fixed in horror at the large hole that I had created in the solid rock wall.

Suddenly I was snatched off of my feet as something hurled at my torso. The sound of the crash was deafening but I hardly heard it. The impact brought me back to my senses and I suddenly recognized Nettie, her face set in grim determination as she dodged away from the collapsing cave. Her speed was incredible but I had barely enough time to think on it before I was on my feet staring at the three beautiful women, all glaring at me.

I flinched from their anger, but something else caught my attention. The women were still beautiful but I no longer felt the instenctive pull that I once had.

"What were you thinking?!" Nettie snapped, crossing her arms across her chest. I snorted and glanced at the other two wondering if I was to recieve the same treatment from them.

Maria looked slightly alarmed and stared at me with her eyes wide while the other blond whispered something to Nettie, her gaze cold.

"How am I to know that I could break a wall?!" I said sarcastically but still politely. They were still women after all. Maria shook her head and walked up to me slowly taking my hand. She studied it and then suddenly looked into my eyes, searching for something. "You are not who you were..." she whispered, slowly retreating back towards her companions. I stared at her curiously, knowing that she was right and wondering what she knew.

"We need to tell him before he does anything else rash," the one who's name I still did not know. Maria nodded while Nettie groaned.

"Oh but I'm so hungry! Those soldiers from yesterday morning seem forever ago!" she whinnied. Maria glanced at her sharply while the other blond put a hand on Nettie's shoulder.

"We'll leave Maria to tell the boy. We should eat anyways," she said. Maria narrowed her eyes and stepped forward so that she stood face to face with the blond.

"I think that you should be the one to tell him!" she snapped. The blond stared down at Maria coldlym her hands slowly balling into fists. "And who are you to tell me?!" she snapped back. Maria growled and hunched down, her lip beginning to curl.

"Do as I say!" she howled. I stared from Maria to the blond feeling my confusion bubble over. The blond continued to glare at Maria.

"He is yours," she said. Maria rolled her eyes and slowly stood up. She turned away, about to head towards me when all of a sudden, the blond moved. I saw the flicker at the corner from my eye and in an instant, I had thrown Maria out of the way and was ripping at the blond's torso. She screamed in agony and bit me hard on the shoulder. Pain erupted once more from the bit, but I did not release my grip on her. I parted my jaws, inching forward to take hold of her arm, but was thrown aside.

I leapt to my feet and watched as Maria pushed the blond away. The blond stared at me furiously as she clutched her side. I was breathing deeply and hunched over but as I caught the blond's gaze, I straightened and stood tall. She snarled and pushed Maria away from her.

"Let's go!" she growled at Nettie, leading the way into the forest. Nettie, a look of delight onher face hurried after her, looking like she had just seen a very good show rather than a fight.

"You really should be careful. She could have killed you."

I glanced at Maria who stood with her arms behind her back and her gaze staring at me with curiosity. I scowled and turned away from her, ignoring the pain that seeped from my shoulder. I slowly walked over to the collapsed cave, staring at the rocky mess. I could hear Maria approaching but I did not move, suddenly feeling exhasted.

"What...what am I?" I asked quietly. Maria sighed and bowed her head.

"You are neither alive, nor are you dead. Power flows through your veins where blood should and your heart is now at rest. We are not humane but we are not animal. There is only one word in which our type fit in..."

"...monster." I muttered. Maria said nothing, staring at the ruined cave.

"It's not so bad. You have more strength than a thousand men and are faster than anything on Earth. More beautiful than even the pretties girl and lasting forever, endlessly living," she said. I nodded and then turned away from the destruction, sighing.

"But what am I?"

Maria studied my face and then slowly took my hand. I glanced at her and walked way, releasing her grip and stopped once I reached the edge of the forest.

"You are...a...vampire," she whispered.

I closed my eyes and sank to the ground. My head fell into my hands and I hunched over. They hadn't even given me the time to become jealous. I had become the creature of my dreams, and I no longer wanted it.

**This chappie wasnt one of my favs...not much action at all but it is still important. i would have added the other blonds name in here but i wrote this at skool and so i cant really go and check i the books so i'll do the next chappie once i get home. thx very much!**


End file.
